List of Marvel Comics characters: D
---- Daddy Longlegs Daddy Longlegs first appeared in Spider-Woman #47 (December 1982), and was created by Mark Gruenwald."Venom Blasts" letters page in Spider-Woman #47. Ramsey Kole is a dancer of short stature who steals and drinks some experimental chemicals that Bill Foster was working on, and grows to a height of 15 feet with extremely long arms and legs. Spider-Woman intervenes when he attacks the audience at a theatre, and after she defeats him,Spider-Woman #47 he is taken away by the Locksmith along with a number of other superhumans. Daddy Longlegs is later restored to normal by Dr. Karl Malus, who used samples from Kle to purify the Pym Particles. ---- Dagger ---- Dagoth Dagoth is a demon who opposes Doctor Strange. The character, created by Gardner Fox and P. Craig Russell, first appeared in Marvel Premiere #7 (Mar 1973). ---- Daken Dakimh the Enchanter ---- Damage Control ---- Damballah Damballah is the name of two distinct characters in the Marvel Universe. Damballah (Demon) Damballah is a demon, spawned of Set, who has clashed with Conan and Doctor Strange. He first appeared in shadows in Avengers #152 (October 1976), and was first seen fully in King Conan #3 (September 1980), and was created by Roy Thomas and John Buscema. Damballah (Voodoo priest) Damballah was an evil Haitian voodoo master who took the name of his serpent god. He first appeared in Strange Tales #169-170 (September–October 1973), and was created by Len Wein and Gene Colan. He would spur the creation of Brother Voodoo and in fact, return via Voodoo's unfortunate desire for power. Doctor Strange eventually defeats him, locking his spirit into his own object of power.Strange Tales #170 ---- Margo Damian Margo Damian is first appeared in Eternals #1 (July 1976), and was created by Jack Kirby. The character subsequently appeared in Eternals #3 (September 1976), and Eternals Vol. 2 #5-6 (February–March 1986). Margo Damian was born in Thousand Oaks, the daughter of Doctor Daniel Damian, noted archeologist. Dr. Damian discovered the ancient Kree base where Sentry 459 was stationed. On an expedition to South America to locate the Incas' legendary Chamber of the Gods, they were accompanied by a man named "Ike Harris", really the Eternal Ikaris in disguise. Margo and Ikaris soon became lovers, and she accompanied him on several adventures. The deviant priest-lord Ghaur put her under his hypnotic control and abducted her. Ghaur held her hostage and changed her form to resemble that of a Deviant so that Ikaris would not recognize her. However, the process that transformed Margo also unintentionally killed her. Ikaris claimed her body and buried her in the same graveyard as other mortal women he has loved and lost. ---- Danger ---- Danger Room *Danger Room ---- Dansen Macabre Dansen Macabre is an exotic dancer, Dansen Macabre was a devoted worshipper of the God Shiva. She used her powers to hypnotize Spider-Man into battling The Shroud in attempt to kill both of them. The pair managed to overcome her dances and defeat her.Marvel Team-Up vol. 1 #93-94 (May–June 1980) She briefly appeared later as a captive of Locksmith, but was saved by Spider-Woman.Spider-Woman #50 (June 1983) Eventually, the Shroud invited her to join the Night Shift, which she accepted and became co-leader.Captain America #330-331 (June–July 1987) She served in several missions, mainly going up against the Avengers. She took some time out to work with Superia and the Femizons as they battled Captain America.Captain America #390-391 (August–September 1991) She has the mystical ability to hypnotize or kill anyone who witnesses her dancing. She can also make herself undetectable by human senses. Carol Danvers * Carol Danvers (Wikipedia) ---- * Randall Darby ---- Dard'van ---- Kathy Dare ---- Daredevil * Daredevil ---- Dark Angel * Dark Angel ---- Dark Beast ---- Dark-Crawler Dark-Crawler first appeared, as the Night-Crawler, in Incredible Hulk #126 (April 1970), and was created by Roy Thomas and Herb Trimpe. He also appeared as Night-Crawler in Marvel Fanfare #8 (May 1983). The Dark-Crawler, formerly known as the Night-Crawler, is a large extradimensional humanoid being with a tail. He is originally from a "dark dimension" (not related to Dormammu's dimension). He later became master of the Undying Ones' dimension after defeating the Nameless One. ---- Dark Phoenix Dark Mother Darkdevil Darkhawk Darkoth Darkstar Darwin ---- Rockwell Davis Hi-Lite (Rockwell "Rocky" Davis) was created by Peter David and first appeared in the comic book She-Hulk vol. 2, #22. He is the cousin of supervillian The Absorbing Man, who used the name Rocky Davis while working as a professional boxer. Born in 1982, Rockwell Davis acquired a stolen armor suit and took up the name Hi-Lite before attempting to rob the New York Museum of Antiquities on June 3, 2007 of a jewel encrusted goblet for an international buyer. However, during the robbery a security guard suffered a heart attack and Davis stayed to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation until the police arrived.She-Hulk vol. 2 #22 He has no natural powers but has acquired a stolen armor suit featuring night-vision goggles, Laser-based weaponry and the ability to manipulate light beams. ---- Daydreamers *Daydreamers ---- Daze Daze appeared in the MC2 series J2. Magneta sent a note to J2 and Wolverine, saying that she had Wolverine's daughter Wild Thing in the island nation of Madripoor. After much searching, the two heroes went to a hotel, where they were greeted by a very friendly African-American teenager named Daze, who offered them directions to a house where Wild Thing had been spotted. Daze can turn her body from solid flesh into living purple vapor. She can control the vapor she is made of to create various effects for the people she attacks, such as nausea, blindness, sleepiness, or just simply making it hard for her opponents to breathe. Her vapor form is extremely malleable, and she can become a massive cloud to envelop several enemies at once. Daze's vapor form is lighter than air, allowing her to fly. ---- Dazzler * Dazzler ---- The Deacon ---- Deadeye Deadeye is a fictional Marvel Comics character who first appeared in the Starriors series based on the toyline of the same name. Deadeye is a cosmittor, a huge tyrannosaurus-style robot designed to hunt and kill giant mutant monsters to prepare the earth for the return of man, who is in suspended animation following terrible solar flares. Deadeye is a Destructor, one of 3 classes of Starrior robots. Destructors were charged destroying mutant creatures, caused by the solar flares. Most destructors are human-sized or smaller, making Deadeye, approximately 25 feet (9 m) tall, a real giant. Deadeye is a Cosmittor and is meant to work in conjunction with a Scout, named Cricket, to hunt and battle large enemies. Deadeye is heavily armored, has multiple laser emplacements, and fires exploding discs from his mouth. Deadeye is mobile, but his size makes it hard for him to negotiate unstable terrain. Another function of the Scout may have been to lead enemies to Deadeye, allowing him to operate in areas where he is more effective. Deadeye, for all of his destructive potential, has the soul of a poet. He does not relish destruction, but considers it his purpose and fulfills it dutifully. Like most Starriors at the time of the storyline, Deadeye believes man a myth. Deadeye is extremely close to his constant companion Cricket. Deadeye has a terrible disability as well. He is blind. He is totally reliant on Cricket to guide him and tell him where to fire. Because of this, he is slow and not terribly effective against fast targets. It also means Cricket must be very near Deadeye in battle. While Deadeye is heavily armored, Cricket is not. In the final battle, Cricket is killed by Auntie Tank, causing Deadeye to go berserk with grief. He fires wildly, killing friend and foe alike, and is only stopped when Hot Shot activates the Battlestation's Laser Ram. With a blast of its powerful twin lasers, Deadeye is silenced forever. Deadeye is most likely the last Cosmittor. The Starriors have existed for thousands of years with limited resources to repair themselves. Slaughter Steelgrave used Cosmittors to destroy the Guardians, ensure his position of power, and fight mutant monsters. Given Deadeye's disability, allowing Deadeye to remain in Slaughter's ranks slows them down significantly. Had a more fit Cosmittor been available, Slaughter would have brought it. However, Deadeye is still useful to Slaughter—Deadeye is impervious to attacks from Protectors, who have no real weapons, and can withstand the attacks of any living Destructor as well. This means as long as Deadeye remains loyal, Slaughter is protected from the very real threat of traitors. Deadeye is equipped to fight giant mutant monsters, which can easily destroy smaller Starriors. At the beginning of the series, the Protectors are forced to build a wall to keep mutants out. This wall would be unnecessary if there were Cosmittors still around to handle such threats. Finally, Slaughter realizes that, if the Battlestation is activated, only Deadeye can stand against it. ---- Dead Girl ---- Deadbolt Deadbolt is a mutant whose first appearance was in Cable vol. 2 #17. He was a member of the second incarnation of the Dark Riders which were banded together by Genesis.Cable Vol.1 #17 Deadbolt appeared to be a living skeleton who could extract his bones and use them as weapons. Deadbolt was decapitated by Wolverine after he rejected the adamantium and regressed to a feral state. His disembodied head was then used to lure Gauntlet into Wolverine's grasp.Wolverine Vol.2 #100 Deadbolt, along with several of his fellow Dark Riders, was resurrected by means of the Transmode Virus to serve as part of Selene's army of deceased mutants. Under the control of Selene and Eli Bard, he took part in the assault on the mutant nation of Utopia.X-Force (3rd Series) #21, January 2010 His skeletal structure is charged with bioenergy and his individual bones can be removed in pieces and used as razor sharp, high-density throwing weapons. ---- Deadeye Deadeye first appeared in the Starriors series based on the toyline of the same name. Deadeye is a cosmittor, a huge tyrannosaurus-style robot designed to hunt and kill giant mutant monsters to prepare the earth for the return of man, who is in suspended animation following terrible solar flares. Deadeye is a Destructor, one of 3 classes of Starrior robots. Destructors were charged destroying mutant creatures, caused by the solar flares. ---- Deadly Ernest Deadly Ernest is from the Alpha Flight series introduced in Alpha Flight #7. Deadly Ernest was the alleged father of Nemesis. He became empowered when he fought off a manifestation of death after he was exposed to mustard gas during World War I. He later established a crime cartel in Quebec, killed Raymond Belmonde, Northstar's mentor, and allied himself with his daughter to steal his property. He was eventually killed by Nemesis. ---- Deadpool Karolina Dean Death Death Adder Death Metal Death-Stalker ---- Death Wreck Death Wreck was creaded by Craig Houston and Stewart "Staz" Johnson. He first appeared in Death Wreck #1 (January 1994). Death Wreck is a cyborg, a prototype built by A.I.M. scientist Doctor Evelyn Necker in 2018 as part of the Minion project. Constructed at short notice and considered entirely expendable, Death Wreck contains the "brain of a wino" housed within a body powered by a car engine. ---- Death's-Head Death's-Head (Dr. Paxton Page) is a scientist who perfected the cobalt bomb. He later went mad and faked his own kidnapping and death so that he could assume the guise of the villain Death's-Head. He dressed in a glowing radioactive costume, riding a horse whose flesh was made transparent, and wielding fireballs and scimitars of radioactive cobalt. Page's daughter Karen returned to her parents' home to investigate her father’s disappearance, and Daredevil followed her. In the ensuing battle between Daredevil and Death's-Head, Death's-Head spilled a vat of molten cobalt over Daredevil, but realized that Karen was endangered. This brought him back to his senses, and he pushed Daredevil and Karen to safety. He appeared to die in this act of self-sacrifice, when he was coated in the molten cobalt.Daredevil Vol. 1 #57 Death's-Head appeared in Daredevil #56-57 (September–October 1969), and was created by Roy Thomas and Gene Colan. ---- Death's Head ---- Deathbird ---- Deathcry Deathcry (Sharra Neramani) is a former member of the Avengers team. Deathcry is a Shi'ar whose true name was taken by royal decree for reasons yet unrevealed, but it was heavily hinted that she was the daughter of Deathbird. When the Earth hero team Avengers defeated the Kree, the Empress Lilandra Neramani feared for the team's safety should the Kree attempt revenge. She possesses super-strength, stamina, sturdiness, sharp talons, and enhanced senses. Deathcry first appeared in Avengers #363 (June 1993) and was created by Bob Harras and Steve Epting. ---- Deathlok * Deathlok ---- Deathlocket ---- Anachronauts ---- Deathurge Deathwatch Debrii ---- Decay Decay (Jacob Lashinski) was an elderly mutant who first appeared in Quicksilver #8. He was recruited into the Acolytes, a group of mutant terrorist. Decay possessed the ability to drain the life force of others to boost his own failing health. When he did so, the person he had drained would crumble into dust. He was killed when he overloaded his powers trying to drain the super-enhanced High Evolutionary.Heroes for Hire and Quicksilver Annual 1998 ---- Decay (Exemplars) ---- December December (Winter Frost) is a mutant in X-Nation 2099. In the year 2099, a young girl named Winter Frost, like many teenagers, got a job at a local amusement park. But Million Palms Amusement Park was not like others, it actually had a king and a queen who presided over it. One day Queen Perigrine disappeared, and they found her body at the bottom of the Tunnel of love. After that day, King Avian began to be suspicious of everyone and required genetic scans of all incoming tourist before they could enter. Anyone with genetic anomalies was imprisoned in an underground labyrinth and subjected to many tests and acts of torture. Winter was discovered to be a mutant and was imprisoned like many others. December is capable of drastically lowering the air temperature surrounding her hands and projecting it outwards to freeze the air around her into Arctic gale winds, allowing her to flash freeze or freeze dry objects in her surroundings. ---- Ben Deeds ---- Defensor Defensor first appeared in Marvel Super-Heroes: Contest of Champions #1 (June 1982).Gabriel Carlos Dantes Sepulveda was born in Córdoba. He was a construction worker operating an excavating machine digging the foundation for an apartment building in Córdoba, when he unearthed the entrance to a hidden underground passageway. He later sneaked back to the construction site at night and began to explore the labyrinth of catacombs beneath. In one of the chambers he found a suit of armor resembling that of the Spanish conquistadors of the Fourteenth Century. He decided to use this vibranium armor to be a champion of the people. The Everyman, posing as "Zeitgeist", later assassinated a number of South American superheroes, including Defensor. ---- Valentina Allegra de Fontaine Marco Delgado Delilah ---- Delphan Brothers The Delphan Brothers are members of the Eternals, a race in the Marvel Universe. The Delphan Brothers first appeared in The Eternals #11 (May 1977), and were created by Jack Kirby. The Delphan Brothers are a team of boxers and were used for combat by the leaders of the Eternals. For some unknown reason they resented the Polar Eternals. They were temporarily turned into armadillos by Sersi when they were sent by Domo to force her to return to Olympia. ---- Delphi (Morlocks) Delphi is a mutant created by Ed Brubaker and Salvador Larroca, and first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #490. Delphi was a member of the Morlocks and lost her powers during M-Day. She is the friend of Qwerty, a mutant precognitive that died consumed by her powers during the M-Day. Delphi and her followers write Qwerty's prophecies into a book and took them back to other Morlocks including Bliss, Masque, Skids, Erg and Litterbug. Delphi became the spiritual leader among her people, dedicated to deciphering the prophecies. ---- Delphi (Pantheon) Delphi was created by Peter David and Dale Keown, and first appeared in Incredible Hulk #379. Delphi is one of the members of the Pantheon. Delphi can predict the future which she usually does in the nude while looking into her gazing pool. Her teammate, Walter Charles the second Pantheon member to use the codename Ulysses, has harbored feelings for Delphi for several years. Delphi often speaks in riddles. She was born the same day Ulysses officially joined the group. Delphi possesses the powers of clairvoyance. Like the other Pantheon members, Delphi has a healing factor. ---- Delphos * List of Imperial Guard members ---- Demiurge Demiurge is a cosmic entity, based loosely on the concept of the Demiurge. It is the sentient life force of Earth's biosphere, creator of the elder gods, and the father of Atum, conceived with Gaea. A second Demiurge appeared in Vol 2 of Young Avengers, where the Demiurge is a multidimension embodiment of magic that would redefine magic or destroy the entire multiverse at the time of its awakening. It was revealed to be Billy Kaplan, the son of the Scarlet Witch in Issue 8. Billy is able to assume this role for a few moments in Issue 13, however he abandons it when he realizes he is not ready to handle the power or responsibility of being able to control all realities and multiverses in Marvel. Loki and Miss America confirm he will return to this role when he is ready and at some point will create Miss America's home dimension. ---- Demogoblin Demolition Man Demon Bear ---- Phyliss Dennefer Phyliss Dennefer is a member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Chris Bachalo, first appeared in The Uncanny X-Men #466 (January 2006). Within the context of the stories, Phyliss Dennefer is the Wife of Roy Dennefer. She is also the sister of Elaine Grey and maternal aunt of Jean Grey and Sara Grey. During the "End Of Greys" story arc in which the Shi'ar Death Commandos were eradicating members of the Grey family because of their genome, Phyliss and Roy are invited to the Grey family reunion. Just as they reach the front door they are murdered by the commando Warskull so that the other members of his team could create an impenetrable shield that would surround the Grey's home. ---- Roy Dennefer Roy Dennefer is a member of the extended "Grey Family." The character, created by Chris Claremont and Chris Bachalo, first appeared in The Uncanny X-Men #466 (January 2006). Within the context of the stories, Roy Dennefer is the husband of Phyliss Dennefer, the sister of Elaine Grey and maternal aunt of Jean Grey and Sara Grey. He was portrayed as a Vietnam War veteran having served two tours, and a former instructor at West Point. ---- Jacques Dernier Jacques Dernier is a French Resistance freedom fighter during World War II. The character, created by Stan Lee and Dick Ayers, first appeared in Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #21 (August 1965) but was not named until Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #40 (March 1967). Within the context of the stories, Jacques Dernier is a French resistance fighter who had several run-ins with Sergeant Fury's Howling Commandos throughout World War II. He was freed from the Nazis by Fury and his squad and later informed them that a Nazi spy had infiltrated their ranks as a nurse. ---- Desak Destiny ---- Destiny (Paul Destine) Destiny (Paul Destine) was born in Kansas City, Missouri. He found the Helmet of Power in Antarctica. As a test of its power, he destroyed the Atlantean civilizations beneath Antarctica, killing the Sub-Mariner's mother and grandfather. As Destiny he fought the Sub-Mariner and was a pawn of Set, who was instrumental in causing the Sub-Mariner's temporary amnesia prior to the Silver Age of Comic Books. He eventually went mad, and, years later, attempted to mentally enslave the American population. After failing to defeat Namor, Destine went mad with disbelief and, claiming he could levitate without the Helmet, leaped off a roof and fell to his death.Sub-Mariner #7 Destiny possessed superhuman strength when wearing the Serpent Crown. He had telepathy and mental powers which were vastly enhanced by the Serpent Crown. ---- Destiny Destroyer Destroyer ---- Destroyer (Charles Stanton) Destroyer (Charles Stanton) is the publisher of two newspapers: The Glenville (Long Island) Gazette and the Daily Chronicle. He was also a Communist spy for the Soviet Union. He passed information to submarines from his private Long Island beach. However, a nearby amusement park had tall rides which might expose his secret. He sabotaged several. The Human Torch having interfered with his plans, Stanton published a challenge from the Destroyer in his paper to lure the Torch into a trap. The Torch investigated and captured the Destroyer and the crew of the submarine. The Destroyer was a normal human being with no superhuman powers. His weaponry included a gun and flame-retardant foam, which was released by an electric eye beam. ---- Roger Aubrey Destroyer (Roger Aubrey) was initially known as Dyna-Mite, a member of the Crusaders. The character first appeared as Dyna-Mite in Invaders #14-15 (March–April 1977). He also appears as Dyna-Mite in The Invaders #18-23 (July–December 1977). Aubrey, a close friend of the hero Lord Falsworth, one of the Union Jacks, supported peace between Germany and Britain. Around 1938, the pair went on a German tour. War began and the two quickly discovered the evils of the Nazis. Both were thrown in prison. Falsworth's connections helped him but he could not help Aubrey, who was taken away. German scientists experimented upon Aubrey, while Falsworth became the 'Destroyer', fighting a guerrilla war against Germany. Aubrey is shrunk to just 12 inches in height, but manages to keep the strength of a full size man. He was brainwashed and sent to fight the Allies. He was eventually captured and reprogrammed. He joins the superhero team, the Crusaders, as Dyna-Mite. ---- Destructoids *''Destructoids ---- Detective Mason Devastator Devil Dinosaur Devil-Slayer Devlor Devo ---- Devos * Devos the Devastator ---- Detective Fantôme Devron the Experimenter Devron the Experimenter is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Eric Powell, appeared in Marvel Monsters: Devil Dinosaur #1 (December 2005). Within the context of the stories, Devron is a young Celestial tasked with watching over Earth alongside Gamiel the Manipulator. ---- Brian DeWolff Jean DeWolff Phillip DeWolff Dewoz ---- Rhomann Dey Rhomann Dey was the leader of the Nova Corps of Xandar and one of its few survivors. When the Warlord Zorr attacked Xandar, he devastated it and killed many Xandarians including Dey's wife and child. Dey hunted Zorr and battled him. However, Zorr was too powerful for Dey and mortally wounded him. Dey flew to Earth ahead of Zorr and randomly chose Richard Rider as the new Nova, transferring his power to him. Dey linked minds with Rider and explained to him the new powers he has received as well as the threat of Zorr on his planet. Later, Dey killed Zorr before he himself died, ready to join his family and friends in the afterlife. Rhomann Dey will be played by John C. Reilly in the 2014 Marvel Studios film Guardians of the Galaxy. D'Gard D‘Gard is a mutant with empathic powers which helped keep him in tune with his people's needs, D'Gard was the leader of the Gene Nation a group of Morlocks whom Storm encountered and relocated to Africa. His first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men Annual 1997. D'Gard has a broadcast empathy that allows him to detect specific emotions and behavioral patterns of those around him. Diablo Diamanda Nero Bob Diamond Bob Diamond is a member of the Sons of the Tiger in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Englehart and Jim Starlin, first appeared in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 in April 1974. Within the context of the stories, Bob Diamond is a skilled martial artist and is allies with Abe Brown, Lin Sun, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist. Diamond Lil Diamondback Diamondhead Die-Cut Digger Digitek * (Marvel UK) Dimensional Man Dimensional Man (Joshua) is an incubus who was born to two members of the Cult of Asmodeus. He and his twin sister Angela both bore the mark of the cult but Josh was to be the herald. When he could, Josh officially joins the cult but is unable to persuade Angela to do so. Josh undergoes a ritual that gives him his incubus powers. These powers mean he must drain the life-force from others in order to survive. This process leaves nothing left but their clothing. Later, Josh becomes disenchanted with the cult and leaves. His parents (who were members of the Enclave) were sent to kill him. However, he killed them instead.Tomb of Dracula Vol. 2 #2 Being an incubus, Dimensional Man has the ability to drain the life force out of anyone enough to leave nothing behind but their clothing. He is vulnerable to magic energies and mind-control. ---- Dinah Soar Dionysus Dire Wraith Dirtnap ---- Discus Discus (Tim Stuart) is the youngest son of Tyler Stuart, a warden at Seagate prison, Tim Stuart was employed by Justin Hammer and given a costume, jet-pack, and assorted weaponry. He took the name Discus, as his weapon of choice was a throwing disc; he usually carried disc-shaped flying blades. The younger brother of Stiletto, he was most often partnered, and rarely went on his own missions. Like Stiletto, he was a constant thorn in Luke Cage's side, but he also battled the Heroes for Hire, the Daughters of the Dragon, and Iron Fist.Power Man #22''Power Man and Iron Fist'' #50 Discus first appeared in Power Man #16 in December 1974, and was created by Tony Isabella and Billy Graham. ---- Dittomaster Dittomaster is a supervillain. He impersonates Henry Peter Gyrich of the Commission on Superhuman Activities in an attempt to force Anne Marie Hoag of Damage Control to sign documents supporting the Superhero Registration Act during the "Acts of Vengeance" story arc. The character, created by Dwayne McDuffie and Ernie Colón, only appeared in Damage Control vol. 2, #4 (February 1990). ---- DJ DJ (Mark Sheppard) is a student at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning who first appears in New X-Men: Academy X #2 (2004). Mark Sheppard was born in the fictional town of Bluewater Village as revealed in New X-Men. It was also revealed that his father was an alcoholic and his mother died when he was young. At the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, DJ is a member of the Corsairs training squad who transfers to the Paragons squad. DJ is one of the many students depowered on M-Day, and later dies after a bus bombing.New X-Men, vol. 2 #25 DJ possessed the ability to manipulate energy based on the type of music he was listening to.New X-Men: Academy X Yearbook Special #1 ---- * D'Ken * D.O.A. * Doc Samson * Doctor Bong ---- Doctor Decibel Doctor Decibel is a criminal surgeon working for the Institute of Evil, and he performed the operation on Lady Lark that endowed her with hypersonic vocal cords. Like the rest of the Institute members, he was defeated by the Squadron Supreme and behavior modified and elected to full membership in the Squadron. Doctor Decibel was killed when he suffocated in Quagmire's extradimensional slime. Doctor Decibel carried a device capable of transmitting 300 deciBels of sonic energy. ---- * Doctor Demonicus * Doctor Doom * Doctor Dorcas * Doctor Druid * Doctor Faustus ---- Doctor Glitternight Doctor Glitternight is an extra-dimensional being with strange powers over the substance of the human soul. Glitternight was able to exploit the Werewolf's lover, Topaz, by stealing a portion of her soul. She was eventually restored to sanity, and after discovering what Glitternight had done to her, Topaz fought and defeated the villain, regaining her soul in the process. He has an additional (if rarely used) ability that allows him to control the minds of several breeds of dogs, namely the Aspin dog, the Dutch Shepherd Dog and the Maltese. Doctor Glitternight first appeared in Werewolf by Night #27 (March 1975), and was created by Doug Moench and Don Perlin. ---- * Doctor Minerva * Doctor Nemesis ---- Doctor Octopus * Doctor Octopus ---- Doctor Sax Doctor Spectrum Doctor Strange Doctor Sun Doctor Tambura Doctor Volkh Kenneth Dolan Stacy Dolan Domina ---- Dominas Dominas was one of the Heralds of Galactus in the MC2 universe. He was created by Tom DeFalco and Pat Olliffe, and first appeared in Last Planet Standing #1 (July 2006). Soaring through space, Dominas helped Galactus absorb both the Shi'ar Empire and Asgard. Later, Dominas fought the mighty Thor and helped Galactus capture both him and the Odinsword. Dominas met his fate when the Silver Surfer, a former Herald of Galactus, received word about his former master's insane plans. The two Heralds fought each other, with the Surfer winning and destroying Dominas. However, the Surfer did absorb Dominas' cosmic power to help him defeat Galactus. Dominas possesses use of the Power Cosmic, granting him super-strength and nigh-invulnerability. ---- * Domino ---- Dominus Dominus is a sentient super-computer, created by the alien Quists and sometimes controlled by Lucifer.Dominus first appeared in X-Men #21 (June 1966) entitled "From whence comes... Dominus?", by Roy Thomas and Jay Gavin.http://www.comics-db.com/comic-book/1048573-X-Men#21.html Dominus was the channel by which the alien race known as "The Arcane" conquered planet after planet. At Lucifer's command post, the Supreme One tells Lucifer that the time is ready for his true purpose- to deploy Dominus. Dominus and Lucifer were then temporarily defeated by Charles Xavier, who suffered a debilitating injury in the process. The X-Men would go on defeat Lucifer permanently. ---- Domo Domo appeared in Eternals #5 (November 1976), and was created by Jack Kirby. The character subsequently appears in Eternals #9-12 (June–September 1976), Thor #287-288 (September–October 1979), #290 (December 1979), and Avengers #246-248 (August–October 1984). Domo is a member of the immortal race known as the Eternals. He was the administrator for the Eternals, and the former head technologist at the Temple of Command in Olympia. Domo was extremely dedicated to his work, which involved monitoring all of Olympia's advanced systems. He was responsible for contacting all of Earth's Eternals when it was time to form the Uni-Mind. He was the one who led the Eternal host into space in the form of the Uni-Mind.Avengers #248 (October 1984) ---- Don of the Dead Don of the Dead is a villain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Fred Van Lente and Jefte Palo, first appeared in Taskmaster vol 2 #2 in August 2010. Van Lente said the idea for the character came from some Mexican Day of the Dead figurines.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=29014, wikipedia:Comic Book Resources Within the context of the stories, Don is an ex-S.H.E.I.L.D. intelligence operative who has taken control of a drug cartel in Mexico. ---- * Donald & Deborah Ritter ---- Big Ben Donavan Big Ben Donavan is a villain and enemy of Luke Cage and the Marvel Knights created by Steve Engelhart and Billy Graham, and appearing in the Marvel Universe. The character first appeared in Luke Cage #14 (October 1973.) Donavan has no super-powers, but is huge man (7'5" and massively built) and immensely strong. He is a lawyer who came into conflict with Cage in his first appearance, when he drunkenly assumed the hero was making a move on his dinner date. After the misunderstanding was cleared up, Ben became Cage's lawyer. ---- Arnold Donovan * "Lefty" (aka Hobgoblin II) Milla Donovan ---- Doom 2099 Doorman Doop ---- Doppleganger Doppleganger (Wolfgang Helmut Heinreich) is a mutant. The Dr. Wolfgang Heinrich was a respected bio-physicist in Russia. Secretly a mutant, he possesses the power to take on the appearance and powers of any other nearby mutant. He also ran a secret research program that involved using mutants, dead or alive, as biological weapons. He uses the Crimson Dynamo as the guard for his facility. ---- * Dorcas, Lemuel (aka Tiger Shark) ---- Mike Dorie Mike Dorie is a Mutant. The character, created by Steven Grant and Quique Alcatena, first appeared in x-man #75 (May 2001). Within the context of the stories, Mike Dorie is a young telekinetic able to resist the mind control of the alien Harvester. When Nate Grey sacrifices himself to defeat the Harvester, he touches Dorie's mind and appoins him as his successor as the tribal shaman to the mutants of the Earth. ---- Dorma * Dorma ---- Dormammu * Dormammu ---- Double Trouble Doublemint Twins ---- Doug and Jerry Doug & Jerry is a two-headed mutant. He was created by Paul Jenkins and Ramon Bachs, and his first appearance was in Generation M #2. Jerry is the main body, a fat man with a beard and dark long hair. Doug is primarily made up by the head Jerry has, pointing out from his back. They recently appeared in Civil War: Frontline #8. ---- Doughboy * Doughboy Douglock * Douglock Dracula * Dracula Dragon Lord * Dragon Lord Dragon Man * Dragon Man ---- Dragon of the Moon The Dragon of the Moon is a malevolent entity that has been a foe of both the Defenders and the Eternals. The Dragon of the Moon first appeared in Defenders #138-139 (December 1984-January 1985), and was created by Peter B. Gillis and Don Perlin. The Dragon of the Moon's exact origins are unrevealed, however he does claim to know some of the Elders of the Universe. He has claimed to kill the inhabitants of Titan before the Eternals inhabited it. He has also claimed that the Lords of Light once took away his freedom. It has visited the Earth several times, the first time, he tried to take over the Earth, but was apparently repulsed by the Eternal known as Interloper. The Dragon of the Moon possesses control over massive amounts of cosmic and mystical forces, presumably on at least a global scale. It is immortal. Its strength is increased on the mortal plane as the host of the Dragon of the Moon succumbs further and further to the Dragon's influence. ---- Dragonfly Dragoness ---- Dragonrider Dragonrider is an Atlantean villain. Dragonrider was a sentinel in the Atlanean army who became a political dissident and rebel after seeing how her people remained poor while the rulers became more rich. She and her rebels sought mystic artifacts to empower themselves, and Dragonrider gained a mystic conch shell that would allow her to control sea creatures, and a sea eel that had been mutated into a dragon. Dragonrider was introduced in 1984's Sub-Mariner four-issue limited series; in that series, she appeared in Sub-Mariner #1-2 (September–October 1984), and #4 (December 1984), and was created by J. M. DeMatteis and Bob Budiansky. ---- Dragonwing Dragonwing is a mutant. His first appearance was in Generation X #53. Dragonwing was born a mutant and is the older brother to the mutant Spoilsport. Although rather hot-headed, he became the leader of the Rising Sons with Nightwind, Spoilsport, Jet-Black, the Sign and Tough Love. The Rising Sons were hired to protect a man named Noy, who had in his possession a sword that was used to kill Adrienne Frost's husband. Dragonwing is a mutant with quasi-shapeshifter powers able to substitute parts of his body with those of a Dragon. So far he has displayed the ability to grow functional wings and tail, and assume the claws and head of a dragon. The latter allows him to breathe fire. ---- Dragoom Dragoom is a monster character whi first appeared in Strange Tales vol. 1, #76. He is a denizen of the Vulcan race who escaped prison from his home world and came to Earth with the intent of conquering the planet. However Dragoom fled when he was deceived by the filmmaker Victor Cartwright into believing that there was other Vulcans on the planet. He was later captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and recruited into its Howling Commandos Monster Force. ---- Frank Drake ---- Robert Drake *Robert Drake ---- Damon Dran Damon Dran first appeared in Daredevil #92-94 (October–December 1972), and was created by Gerry Conway and Gene Colan. He is a munitions magnate. Terrified of a nuclear war, he had himself transformed into a superhuman "Indestructible Man". He has fought both Daredevil and Black Widow. He has employed the Blue Talon and hired the Zulu warrior N'Kama to capture the Black Widow. ---- Drax the Destroyer ---- Dreadface ---- Dreadknight Dreadnought ---- Dream Weaver Dream Weaver (Barbie Robb) was a young woman given a limited ability to magically convert her imaginings into reality and the ability to command other people's "dream selves" by the Dweller-in-Darkness. He tried to manipulate her into stealing the Book of the Vishanti from Doctor Strange. She assaulted Strange and his lover Clea with dream images. Strange blamed Nightmare, who revealed to Strange that the dreams were being taken from a sleeping mortal in his realm. Strange discovered Barbie and wiped the Dream Weaver aspect from her personality, and sent her back to her apartment in San Francisco.Doctor Strange vol.2 #32-33 Dream Weaver appeared in Doctor Strange #32-33 (December 1978, February 1979), and was created by Roger Stern and Alan Kupperberg. ---- Dreaming Celestial The Dreaming Celestial (Tiamut the Communicator) is a Celestial. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #18 (December 1977). His origins were added in stories written by others and published decades later. Within the context of the stories, the Dreaming Celestial is a renegade Celestial named Tiamut. He claims that during the Second Host to visit Earth, he resisted the Host's decision to not turn the Earth over to the Horde and was exiled and his spirit trapped in the "Vial". This remains sealed under the Diablo Range in California until it is discovered by Ghaur who temporarily releases the Dreaming Celestial's power. ---- Dreamqueen The Dreamqueen is the daughter of a succubus named Zhilla Char, and Nightmare, ruler of the Dream Dimension. Her birth killed her mother, and gave the Dreamqueen all her memories. She was born in a similar "dream dimension" of her own called Liveworld, of which she is the ruler. It was to this dimension that the fetus of Laura Dean instinctively sent her unborn twin sister, Goblyn. As the autistic Laura grew up, she discovered that she was able to switch places in Liveworld with her sister. After encountering Alpha Flight, Goblyn and Laura were admitted into Beta Flight under the mis-belief that they were one and the same person. The Dreamqueen was born as the progeny of the dream-demon Nightmare and a succubus. She possesses a gifted intelligence, is entirely self-educated in the study of sorcery, and gains her powers through the manipulation of the forces of magic. ---- * Dredmund Druid * Igor Drenkov ---- Jessica Drew *''Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) * Mister Drewston * Drom * Dromedan * Druid * Druid (Sebastian Druid) * Druid * Druig ---- Brother Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) *Brother Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) Wikipedia article Daniel Drumm * Wikipedia article ---- Leland Drummond Leland Drummond was created by Brian Michael Bendis and Alex Maleev, and first appears unnamed in Daredevil vol. 2 #77 (November 2005). As director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, he leads to the arrest of Matt Murdock in connection to his activities as Daredevil and subsequently attempts to arrange the deaths of Murdock and Wilson Fisk while they are imprisoned at Ryker's Island. ---- * Dryad * D'Spayre * Jean-Paul DuChamp ---- Timothy Dugan * Dum-Dum Dugan ---- Dummy Dummy (Dean Boswell)Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z, vol. 13 (2010) is a mutant. His first appearance was in New X-Men #135, created by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely. The autistic young mutant known as Dummy became a student of the Xavier Institute before his powers manifested. When they did he became a sentient gas, which was put in a latex suit that grants him a humanoid appearance and functionality. He later takes part in its Special Class, along with other students such as Basilisk, Angel Salvadore and Beak. Dummy exists in a gaseous state; he contains himself in a specially-designed suit. ---- Fred Duncan Fred Duncan was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in X-Men #2 (Nov 1963). Frederick Amos "Fred" Duncan was an agent with the FBI. He met with Professor Charles Xavier and became the FBI's federal liaison with the X-Men. As a member of the Xavier Underground, a network of mutant supporters, Duncan maintained mutant criminal records and stockpiled weapons and technology from X-Men foes. After Duncan's death, Carl Denti, an aspiring agent, takes the files, weapons, and technology for himself and assumes the name X-Cutioner, with the proclaimed mission of killing any mutant that has killed other people first. ---- Laura Dunham Laura Dunham was the girlfriend of Richard Rider, aka Nova. Laura Dunham, a Connecticut-born college student attending Yale University, first met Richard Rider when she crashed her car into the company van Richard used for deliveries in one of his many odd jobs.New Warriors annual #2 They would later go out on a date where they had to split the check because Richard was too broke to pay for the two of them.New Warriors #31 Nova always felt selfconscious dating Laura, because Laura's family was wealthy.Marvel Christmas Special 1993 While still dating Laura, Nova shared a passionate kiss with his teammate Namorita.New Warriors #39 Nova would later admit the truth to Laura, but they were unable to discuss the situation once the Xandarian Garthan Saal -aka Supernova- arrived looking to find Nova. In the ensuing battle Nova was seemingly killed, but was resurrected by another Xandarian named Air-Walker.New Warriors #41 ---- Courtney Duran Durok the Demolisher Dusk Dust Dweller-in-Darkness Jim Dworman ---- References Marvel Comics characters: D, List of